This invention relates to an arc chute for a contactor and more particularly, to an arc chute for extinguishing the arc formed upon opening of the electrical contacts on a D.C. clapper-type contactor in such a manner as to materially decrease the overhead clearance required between contactors mounted on a panel and to improve the upper limit on fault current interruptions.
Generally speaking, prior art arc chute designs on D.C. contactors direct the arc approximately at a 45.degree. angle out of the arc chute. Although the arc is controlled and extinguished without materially damaging the parts of the contactor and the arc chute itself, the arc extends above the contactor increasing the spacing necessary between contactors mounted on the same panel. This extension of the arc above the contactor uses up valuable panel space. Moreover, the prior art arc chute designs lack high upper limits on fault current interruptions.
The closest prior art believed to be pertinent to the present invention is set forth in Schramm et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,059 and Trofimov U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,595, both of which disclose an arc chute design for electromagnetic D.C. contactors as described above and their features are incorporated herein by reference to show the type of contactor structure upon which the present invention arc chute would be suitable for removably mounting thereon. However, neither patent discloses a means for ensuring a decrease in overhead clearance spacing between contactors mounted on a panel enclosure or for improving the upper limit on the fault current interruptions.